This invention relates to smoking articles such as cigarettes, and more particularly to cigarettes or cigarette-like smoking articles having reduced sidestream smoke.
Sidestream smoke is the smoke given off by the burning end of a cigarette or cigarette-like smoking article between puffs. Such smoke may be objectionable to those near the smoker who are not smoking or who do not smoke.
It is therefore an object of this invention to reduce the amount of sidestream smoke associated with cigarettes or cigarette-like smoking articles.
It is another object of this invention to provide cigarettes or cigarette-like smoking articles having reduced sidestream smoke.